Almond
Almond was created by GhosTToast28 and now belongs to Feather the Everywing, please do not use her without permission. Appearance Almond is a Night,Mud,Icewing so she does look a bit odd. Her body appearance is of a Nightwing but she does have the scale pattern of a Mudwing. She does have larger than normal Nightwing wings, and the wing webbing fades from dark brown to white into the middle with little silver scales around it. Her tail is a Mudwing tail but with three sharp points on the end, indicating that she is part Icewing. Her head and horns are Nightwing looking and her claws are Mudwing talons. Some of her scale colors swirl, particularly on her wing membrane into a pleasant brown. Her eyes are the color of dark green, just like her fathers. Personality Almond is a happy, carefree dragon. She is very outgoing and does like to be in the spotlight once in a while. She is self consious about herself because she is a tribred and will sometimes snap at others if they are teasing her about herself. Abilities Almond has normal fire from her mother and is stronger than she appears. And due to her Icewing heretage she has somewhat of serrated claws and three Icewing spikes sticking out of her tail. Backstory Almond was born in the outskirts of the mud kingdom to Andesite and Gelisols. When she was younger she would remember her family being very close, but with her father being a soldier and her mother being a Nightwing she was left alone a lot during her childhood. When she was five she found out that her father died in battle while on border partol. In grief her mother disowned her and left her to fend for herself. Luckly a Sandwing took her in and helped her overcome her grief. Rewriting backstory Almond's parents didn't mean to fall in love. They were on opposite sides of the SandWing Succession War, Andesite with Blister, and Gelisols with Blaze. Almond's mother was a spy who was sent to check in the condition of the IceWings. She had almost slipped in and out unnoticed until Gelisols spotted her, and other IceWings forced him to interrogate her. Gelisols, however, was mystified by the looks of a member of the most unknown tribe in Pyrrhia, and after questioning her mission, he began to ask about her world. What Andesite described to Gelisols seemed to be an utter underworld: a home on the edge of a ever so ominous volcano, shrouded in ashes; eggs dying before hatching; dragonets barely surviving on the scraps of rotten food scavenged cautiously, and even then, having their days numbered by breathing the fumes emitted from the lava. The hybrid couldn't bear to imagine such a place. Curious enough, she asked Gelisols about the origins surrounding his unusual heritage. He described his childhood in the tundra with his siblings, five including himself, who were scattered or killed during a battle between the forces of Blaze and Burn. Gelisols had barely survived the ordeal due to his frostbreath abilities. He was spared by the IceWings and SandWings on one sole condition: to join their army and abandon searching for his lost kin. Not knowing the comfort of having such a well connected family and fresh food, Andesite struggled to understand his past. The cold of her prison make her contemplate on the journey for finding a place to live among her fellow NightWings, and upon that night, she made the risky decision of giving up her allegiances to be with Gelisols until death parted their love. Making their escape plan was simple, but the escape itself would prove harder to execute. The prison was near the infamous Great Ice Cliffs, and Gelisols worried she might be speared by icicles from the looming animus created fortress. They barely managed to escape, but not before Andesite's left wing was torn down the middle, leaving her flightless, and vulnerable. Gelisols still loved her, regardless of her conditions, and they grew closer during their time settling near the wing of Pyrrhia. The slightly marsh-like conditions allowed Andesite to hide their eggs in the mud, but it was clear that they weren't safe, as they found two of their eggs smashed a few weeks later. Only one had survived the ordeal. They fled carefully to a island nearby. In the midst of a storm, under their parent's careful eyes, Almond was born. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Feather the Everywing)